


Here for you

by snaxarba



Series: Art [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A comic thingy, Art, Hugs, M/M, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaxarba/pseuds/snaxarba
Summary: "Don't worry, Tom. I gotchu."Tom's been feeling troubled lately, it's a good thing Harry's the beacon of light that he needs.





	Here for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angel_of_Mysteries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_Mysteries/gifts).



 

Rae, this is for you fluff queen.

[My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/snaxarba)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> Another art: Wholesome Tomarry! This one was inspired by myself because I read a nasty smut fic and I need to purge that shit from my brain <3 Thanks, author! I hate it! It had a merging kink in it and lemme tell you, ooOOH BOY I did *not* know what that meant until now.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr y'all!


End file.
